A number of commercialized products, such as fabric softeners, hard surface cleaners, hair conditioners, agrochemical products and paints, contain active materials that are water-soluble. Oftentimes, these products contain water-soluble active materials that are intended to be deposited onto a surface being treated with the product. However, if these water-soluble materials are in a highly aqueous environment, it can be difficult to effectively deposit the water-soluble active materials onto the surface. For example, a fabric softening composition is typically added to the rinse solution in a fabric laundering process, which contains a large volume of water. Once the rinse cycle is complete, the rinse solution is discarded down the drain, usually taking a large portion of the water-soluble active materials with it. Thus only a small portion of the water-soluble active materials is actually deposited on the treated fabrics.
It has thus been desired to develop a composition containing water-soluble active materials such that the composition can effectively deposit the water-soluble active materials to a surface being treated with the composition.